How to Not Be Afraid
by heart2handgun
Summary: Keelyn goes through a lot an abusive boyfriend, an overprotective best guy friend, and realizes she needs to learn how to be alone and not afraid. OCJohn, OC, Orton, Masters, Kenny.
1. Tremble

**Title:** How to Not Be Afraid  
**Author: **Lysi a.k.a. Heart2Handgun  
**Rating:** T  
**Category:** Drama, Romance  
**Pairings:** None  
**Summary: **Keelyn goes through a lot; an abusive boyfriend, an overprotective best guy friend, and realizes she needs to learn how to be alone and not afraid. OCJohn, OC, Orton  
**Disclaimer:** At the bottom of the page  
**Author's Note: **New idea.. Idea based off of One Tree Hill.. Peyton's current storyline.. I fell in love with it and here's my interpretation of it.

XOxo oxXOxo oxXOxo oxXOxo oxXOxo oxXO

**One : Tremble**

Her body shook with every sob as he cowers her into the corner of her bedroom. She turns her head, just in time as he raises his hand to her. In one swift motion, a sting can be felt on her cheek where the palm of his hand connected to her lightly tanned face.

Because she cried out on impact, he grabs a handful of her hair and pulls her by her blonde locks to a standing position. The man, one of about 6'2", 285 pounds, throws the young woman onto the bed in the center of the room. She tries to contain the emotions she's feeling, and hold them from reaching her face, but she slowly feels her lower lip start to tremble from fear.

He recognizes this through the darkness of the room, and connects a fist to her lip to stop it. She bites on the inside of her mouth to not show "weakness" as he liked to call it. He grabbed her by the roots of her hair again, pulling on the short blonde curls as her doe-in-headlights type of green eyes connect with his dark brown, which slowly fade into the surrounding dark. The dark that has her afraid of what he's capable of doing; again.

She swallows the lump in her throat and takes a deep breath, only moments before being thrown into the door to the bathroom connected to her bedroom. Slowly, she slides down to the ground, cowering over to reach her aching back, just before she feels a steel toed boot hit her square in the stomach. A few kicks later and she can taste a liquid rising to her mouth.

She splits the blood out onto the bedroom floor, a wood flooring, before looking up to see the man standing over her, a smug smirk on his lips. "Drew, please."

He smirks again and grabs her by the throat and pulls her so she's standing at the full length of 5'4", only to be repeatedly slammed face first into the door. "It's fun to smash whatever you have left for brains in, you stupid whore." He flips her around to face him, as he pins her back against the wall. To refrain her from moving, he slams his knee into her stomach. She places her head back against the door and takes a quick breath, as well as slowly losing consciousness from all the head shots to the door and internal injuries. "You listen to me, you little bitch. You belong to me, understood?"

The blonde nods as he takes a hold of her top and pulls her towards the bed by the black fabric, only to once again throw her onto the bed. The last thing she can remember is her shirt being ripped off of her before slowly having all sight go black.

XOxo oxXOxo oxXOxo oxXOxo oxXOxo oxXO

The front door of the apartment closes as a petite brunette walks into the kitchen. She tosses her keys onto the countertop before stumbling into the living room. She notices the light on at the end of the hall towards her roommate's room. It being something different for that light to still be on, she slowly walks down the hallway. She turns into the bedroom and sees her roommate thrown onto the floor, bleeding from a few places, and looks to be unconscious on the floor.

After removing her hand that as if on instinct covered her mouth, she fumbled to get her cell phone from the clip it was situated on which was placed on the belt located on her hip. She turns to look away from her roommate, but turns back over and sees the same scene; the helpless blonde laying on the ground, face first, head turned to the side and one arm trying to wrap around her bare body. The brunette fumbles with the buttons of the phone but soon dials 9-1-1.

She hangs up after a few minutes and finally realizes she has tears streaming down her face. She dials another number and places the phone to her ear. "Beck.. what the hell? It's 4:30 in the morning."

"Randy, it's about Keelyn."

XOxo oxXOxo oxXOxo oxXOxo oxXOxo oxXO

Cliff hanger. Let me know what you guys think. New idea I'm playing around with. I love feedback, good or bad. Next chapter should be longer.

-AJ  
November fifteenth two thousand, six.


	2. Awake

**Pairings:** None at the moment.  
**Author's Note:** Not too long of a chapter, but they'll get longer, I swear. Flashback is in italics.  
**Disclaimer:** I only own Keelyn. Becky is an actual person, or at least I hear Randy's real little sister's name is Becky lol. I think she's the only one you may not recognize.  
**Thank You's:** Girl42069; FreakofNature21; OTHLover04

None at the momentNot too long of a chapter, but they'll get longer, I swear. Flashback is in italics. I only own Keelyn. Becky is an actual person, or at least I hear Randy's real little sister's name is Becky lol. I think she's the only one you may not recognize.Girl42069; FreakofNature21; OTHLover04 

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Chapter Two  
Awake

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Becky looks up from the solemn body of her best friend to see her brother and his best friend, John Cena, walk into the hospital room. The brunette lets go of Keelyn's hand as a half smile crosses her lips. She stands up and is automatically engulfed in Randy's comforting arms to which he rubs her back consolingly. "You okay, Beck?"

She shakes her head, causing the already messy bun resting on the top of her head hitting his chest as she does so. "I don't think I've ever been so scared in my life."

"How long have you been here?"

With a shrug of her shoulders, she glances at the clock above the TV and notices it's close to 6 pm. "Since about 3:30 this morning."

The brother instinct in Randy jumps out of his mouth before he has the chance to catch what he's about to say. "And you've eaten what exactly?"

"I had a donut this morning while I was waitin' for the doctor, and about 8 cups of coffee to stay awake. I get so afraid that if I fall asleep, she'll be gone."

"Let's go get you some dinner."

She shakes her head again as she pushes back to face him. "I'm not leaving Keelyn, Randy."

Randy places both hands on his sister's slumped shoulders before placing a kiss to her forehead. "I understand that Beck, but you need to eat." She rolls her eyes and opens her mouth to say something, only to be silenced by Randy's finger. "No but's, Rebecca. John can stay with her. And plus, she'll be fine for 10 minutes."

He looks in the direction Becky is to see the West Newbury native watching Keelyn intently. "It's not fair, Rans. We can't just leave him here."

"Becky," she turns to see John still watching Keelyn but slowly turn to face her, "stop arguing and go. The time you spend fighting it, you could be back in a minute. And I swear, she'll be fine." She looks back and forth between Randy and John and finally shrugs to show her surrender.

"Fine, 10 minutes maximum." Randy nods and wraps his arm around Becky and starts to lead her out of the room. She stops and turns back to John. "And you **will** call me if anything changes."

"I promise." She smiles at him before walking out of the room with Randy. John takes her vacated seat next to Keelyn and slips his hand around the young blonde's. "You need to wake up, Baby Girl." John fights back the urge to cry as he brings his hand up to her cheek and runs his hand over the bruise formed on her cheekbone. "Damn Kee, you should know enough to call me when shit like this is happenin'. I care a lot about you, K.J. and I can't or won't let you go through this shit again, 'specially alone." He can feel her hand softly squeeze his as his eyes light up. The Champ leans forward to run a hand through her hair, careful to not interfere with the stitches in her forehead. "Kee, wake up, babe. You have a ton of people here who need you awake."

John rests his head forward on the edge of the bed and closes his eyes for the first time all day. A few moments later he feels a hand run through his hair, which for once is not under a baseball cap. He slowly turns his head, resting his cheek on the mattress and sees Keelyn awake and trying her best to smile at him. "Hi Johnny."

"I'm so glad you're awake, Kee." Her smile slowly brightens and reaches her bright green eyes. "Ya can't repeat this, but ya had me scared, Baby Girl."

"I'm sorry, Johnny."

John watches the 21 year old in front of him start to crumble in front of his eyes. His heart goes out to the blonde as she fights back tears. "Kee, no crying." She laughs slightly and rests her head back against the pillows. "I'll be right back. Becky made me promise to call if anything changed."

She nods before watching him plant a kiss to her hand. He slowly lets go of her hand and stands up from his seat. She watches him walk out of the room. The blonde takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly before closing her eyes for a second. In her mind, she sees a scene play out from the previous day as a smile overtakes her lips.

"No Beck, go out and have fun."

"But you're my clubbin' partner. It's no fun without you." Keelyn rolls her eyes at one of her best friends before walking into the kitchen area of their apartment. "Keelyn Josephine Reinhardt, pleaaaaase come out with me."

The blonde shakes her head, her curls bouncing in every direction. "Stop whining, my God. And I'm not in the partying mood, Rebecca Marie Orton. Sorry, but not tonight. I just want to curl up on the couch and read a good romance novel."

Becky smiles in the direction of her roommate before pulling her into a tight hug. "You're such a bookworm. But have fun in fantasy land as I go out and meet hot boys, and get plastered!"

"Don't break anything when you get home, this time." Becky shrugs with a smile intact on her perfect features before grabbing her purse off of the counter.

"I'm out." She starts to walk to the door before turning over her shoulder. "And no boys over while I'm gone, Missy." Keelyn shakes her head before leaning back against the counter.

"Oh shut up, Beck." The baby Orton blows Keelyn a kiss before closing the door behind her.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

End chapter.

Next chapter should be longer, but I don't know when it's gunna be up. I have play ALLLL this week, ugh. Every day until 7:30, and then Thursday, Friday and Saturday the show begins at 7:30 so I won't get out of there 'til 9 the earliest, and we have dinners every night lol. Denny's, Pizza place, Cast/Crew party!

I Love Reviews he he..

_-A.J. a.k.a. Heart2Handgun_  
11/26/06


	3. Scared

**Pairings:** None at the moment  
**Author's Note: **It's kind of a long chapter. Sorry it took me so long.. I worked on it a bit at a time, daily after homework in the band office during school. Very secretive though lol.  
**Disclaimer:** I only own Keelyn. Becky is an actual person, or at least I hear Randy's real little sister's name is Becky lol. I think she's the only one you may not recognize.**  
Thank You's: **Girl42069; FreakofNature21; LO LOOOOOOOOOOOO a.k.a. my lover XD  
**Dedications:** To my Lo Lo.. Tomorrow (12/13) is her big 1-9 so, this is you for love XD

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO  
**Chapter Three  
**Scared  
XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"How're ya feelin' sleepyhead?" Keelyn smiles at Becky as she takes a seat on the arm of the couch in the living room, the same one Becky's seated on at the moment.

"I feel like I got hit by a bus."

"You look it too." She turns to look over her shoulder and sees Randy with a sheepish grin etched across his face as he takes a sip of his drink and places it next to his seat on the counter. Keelyn sees John leaning back against the counter next to Randy, and smiles in return to the smile he offered. "I'm kiddin', Kee."

"Don't listen to him, K.J. He looks like he gets hit by a bus on a daily basis." Randy pushes John to the side as the Champ rolls his eyes. With his drink in one hand, he grabs a soda for Keelyn before walking into the living room. He hands it to the blonde, who moves onto the couch, in between the arm rest and Becky. John takes the seat next to her as she turns to face him, smiling brightly at him.

Randy throws his hands up and walks into the living room. "Fine, everyone just leave me in there. All alone, mind you. Jackasses."

The young blonde smirks as she faces John. "Was anyone listening to what the drama queen had to say?" John shrugs and wraps his arm around her small frame, and pulls her close, as she rests her head on his shoulder.

"Who's up for orderin' food? Pizza? Chinese?"

"Is that all you ever think of big bro?" Becky asks with a smirk almost identical to Randy playing across her lips.

"Yes, Beck. As a matter of fact, yeah, it is."

"Glad to see Kacelyn takes up a spot in that measly mind of yours." She shoots back as a joke.

"Shut up, Beck. Come on, you're comin' to get food with me. Kee, stay home and rest, John keep her company." John nods as Keelyn snuggles more into John's side. Becky stands up from the couch and walks over to the small every day shoe rack next to the front door of the apartment and slips on a pair of black flip flops.

"Beck, you are aware those are my shoes."

"Yep." She flashes her a smile before following Randy out the door.

John rubs Keelyn's back as she continues to rest her head on his chest. "Have ya been sleepin' Kee. And be honest with me, ya see exhausted."

"I can't really get to sleep." She shrugs and lets out a soft yawn. "Every time I close my eyes, I just see him there. I can't help it Johnny. I was frightened out of my mind."

"You got no idea what that night did to me, Kee. After Becky found ya, and obviously called 911, she called Randy, who I was rooming with at the time. My heart stopped, I swear, Baby Girl. You mean so much to me, that I'd go crazy if somethin' happened to ya."

"Way to get all emotional on me." She sucks her lower lip into her mouth and plays around with her rings, especially the one on her middle finger, the silver band with an amethyst stone that John gave her for Christmas last year. A smile crosses her face as she remembered him being so proud of himself for remembering what stone what hers. Since her birthday is February 28th, John could never remember which stone was hers. "I heard what you said at the hospital, Johnny." He raises his eyebrow as she leans her head back a bit to watch him closely. "'Bout how I should tell you about this shit. Truth be told, I knew he was always capable of it, but I never actually thought he would do something like this to me, y'know?"

"I get it. And I swear to ya, Baby Girl, if I so much as see his punk ass walking around here, I ain't gunna hesitate to kick his ass."

She shakes her head and reaches over to take one of his much larger hands into her tiny ones. Their fingers interlock, as a smile slowly reaches her face. "Don't. You have to promise me you won't touch or hurt him in any way."

"How can ya stick up for him, Kee. And ya should know I can't make that promise to ya. Ya mean way too much to me to let him get away with even just putting his hand on ya in that way, but-- well."

"Just say it, John. He raped me." She can feel John slightly fidget when the words hit him. "I've grown to understand and accept the fact."

"Don't just accept it, Kee." He continues to run his hand through her as well as rub her knuckles. "Ya gunna get through this, and I promise I'll be behind ya the entire way." Her smile slowly brightens and fully reaches her eyes. "Why don't ya get some sleep, babe. I know ya need it."

"Stay with me. I may be able to get in a little bit of a nap if I know you're with me."

John plants a kiss to the top of her head as he readjusts on the couch, which moves her in between his legs, her head resting comfortably on his chest, and her body curled up in a ball. "I ain't goin' anywhere, Baby Girl. It'd take an army to get me away from ya right now." She closes her eyes and just when she drifts off into sleep, the vision of Drew swinging at her when he had her cowered into the corner runs through her mind. As if it's showing the entire assault in slow motion, she grips onto John's shirt. Keelyn tries to fight through them, but the speed of the episode of her life in her mind quickens. She had enough as she lets out a light scream.

The blonde opens her eyes and sits up on John's lap, just moments before starting to pant. He wraps both arms around her fragile body, and tries anything in his mind to calm her down. Her tiny body starts to shake in his arms and her lower lip starts to tremble. John places a hand under her chin and turns it so she faces him. He notices the tears just streaming down her face, with no sign of stopping. The champ places a hand to either side of her face and tries to wipe away the tears. "I couldn't do it, Johnny."

"It's okay, babe. It's something we can work on, together." The door to the apartment opens as Becky and Randy walk in, the Youngest World Heavyweight Champion carrying to pizza boxes, as Becky has a bag from Domino's. Keelyn quickly tries to wipe away any sign of crying, and looks to John to see if he would be able to tell if he was Becky or Randy. He shrugs and watches her look away from the brother and sister twosome. "You hungry?" She shakes her head and watches him closely, his medium shade blue eyes looking greatly concerned. "Want to go hang out in your room." She shakes her head again and swallows the lump in her throat. "Guest room?"

"I guess."

Keelyn gets up and puts on a fake smile for Becky, before slowly starting down the hall to the guest bedroom as John stands up from the couch and walks towards the two Orton's. "Leave some for us, 'cause she ain't hungry now. We'll be back in a little bit."

"John, what's wrong with her?"

He turns to his best friend and shrugs. "Honestly, I don't really know. I know as much as she's letting me know. She can still feel him here and those memories are flashin' back to her so fast, man, and it's scarin' the shit out of her."

"That's understandable I guess." Randy nods in agreeance to what Becky just said. John leaves the two to watch his back as he continues the path Keelyn just took. Unbeknownst to everyone, Keelyn, Becky, and more specifically Randy, John has held in feelings for the youngest Reinhardt for quite some time. He always knew about Drew and Keelyn's on and off six year relationship, but the feelings John had were just too strong to throw away. He walks through the open door to the guest bedroom, and sees Keelyn cleaning it up.

"Kee, what are ya doing?" She stops what she was doing at the moment, and has one of his "Hustle, Loyalty, Respect" shirts in her hand.

She raises an eyebrow as if to her he just asked a completely stupid question and tosses the shirt on his duffle bag. "Well, seeing as though you don't know how to clean up after yourself, I took it upon myself to clean up for you."

John walks over to Keelyn and places a gentle hand to her waist. "Leave it, Kee."

"John-." He cuts her off by placing a finger to her lips as a smile crosses his own. She crosses her arms over her chest and lets out a sigh. In a huff, Keelyn walks over to the bed in the center of the room. She slips under the heavy blankets and snuggles into the bed. Seeing as though Kee and Becky loved heavy blankets and warmth, they decided even though it's the middle of July to have the air conditioner on very high. John walks over to the other side of the bed and slides in next to the blonde. He rests his arm and pulls her closer to him. "Johnny."

"Hmm.."

"What if he comes back?" To be completely honest, John never let himself think of that type of situation. He knew if Drew had ever come back, there would be hell to pay, and John would stop at nothing to make him pay for what he did to Kee. But as if on instinct, he pulls her close to his body and places a kiss to her forehead.

"Don't think about that, Baby Girl. If he does, which would not be a good plan on his part, Rando and I would stop at nothin' to take him out. Maybe not kill him, cuz that won't land us anywhere good." She rests her head against his chest as he rubs her back soothingly. "As long as I'm here, nothin's gunna happen to ya, babe."

"How can you be so sure? You can't always be here." John moves his hand to her cheek and runs his thumb up and down her most evident bruise. "I'm so scared, Johnny."

"Come out on the road with me."

She shakes her head against his touch before pulling her lip into her mouth. "I can't, John. I'd love to, but I just can't. I have my senior year of classes and I need to graduate so now I can get the fuck out of this place."

"Kee, ya classes don't start 'til the beginnin' of September, so ya have over a month and a half left. It's eitha that or you and Becky are stayin' at my place in Miami."

"John, please." She watches him shake his head. "I won't do that to you. I'll be fine, really. Stop worrying yourself."

"Hey Kee!" The twosome hears Randy call from the kitchen. "There's mail for you!" She rolls her eyes and slips John's hand away from her side before sliding out of bed.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**End Chapter. **

I kind of like this chapter. A bit. I don't know. It'll get better. This "day" lasts forever.. I'm still writing the same day, in chapter 5 lol.

-A.J. a.k.a. Heart 2 Handgun


	4. Okay

**Pairings:** None at the moment  
**Author's Note: **So, it's taken me quite some time to update, sorry. I've been, well busy as of late. My step sister just gave birth (12/27 12:19 am) to my fifth niece, Austyn Nichole, so I was at my dad's from the 26th to the 29th. And then lately I've just been busy so, here's the latest chapter.  
**Disclaimer:** I only own Keelyn.**  
Thank You's: **crazy2punk a.k.a. lo lo; angel chick 1589; Vera Roberts (who gives great advice); and FreakofNature21

XOxo oxXOxo oxXOxo oxXOxo oxXOxo oxXO

**Four : Okay**

The blonde walked down the hall towards the kitchen with John on her trail. She walked into the room and grabbed her mail from Randy's hands. With a quick "thanks" she turned on her heels and headed back to the guest room.

By the time John reached the room, Keelyn was sitting up in the bed, back under the covers with her back rested upon the pillows, flipping through her mail, stopping to read a get well card here and there. She rolled her eyes at the thought of the cards. _'Let's remember the next time someone's beaten and raped in their home to send them a get-well card." _She tossed a few into a pile, until she came upon one of interest. Seeing the name 'Brunellesci' in the corner of the envelope made her blood boil. _'Son of a bitch.' _

Kee opened the envelope only to be met with a picture of herself standing out on the balcony to her bedroom. She tried her best to brush off the feeling rushing through her veins; a feeling only to be described as becoming a prisoner of her own home. She flipped behind the first picture to another, one of her leaving the hospital, Randy, John and Becky in the picture with her, Cena with his arm around her.

K.J. looked up to catch John walking towards the bed. She flashed him a smile before placing the picture face down on the bed. Instead of another picture, she found a folded piece of paper, a note from Drew. "So, I see you're home, which is an easier place for me to see you, instead of a hospital where you'd freak out, only to have me kicked out. Believe me, Keelyn, I've had time to think about this, especially during the hours of watching you while you sleep. See, I'm not too sorry about what I did to you, you had it coming. If you had just let me get what I wanted when I showed up, none of this would have happened.

"But, it happened, and honestly I could care less. I got what I wanted, and that's all that matters. I can do whatever I want with you, whenever I want to, You belong to me, and only me. Remember to tell that Cena character that. You're my dirty whore. If you happen to get any closer to him, there may be trouble awaiting you. -Drew. P.S. I'm always watching you."

After she read the entire letter, her hand started to shake, continued by her arm, causing the paper to fall free from her grasp. Her body shook, her eyes closed as tears slipped through, coursing down her cheeks. John took notice of this, and caught a glimpse of the note. He took a seat on the bed next to Keelyn and pulled her into his arms as she cried. "He's never gunna stop, Johnny. Never,"

"Don't talk like that, Baby Girl." John grabbed the note and turned it towards to read while calming the blonde down. "That stupid mother fucker."

John laid Keelyn down on the pillows before slipping out of the bed. He kept a tight grip on the note as he stoop and noticed the backs of the pictures. Being the curious type of person he was, he flipped them over, cursed and grabbed them as well. Tearing out of his bedroom, he stormed down the hall to see Randy and Becky eating and watching T.V. Randy noticed the look on John's face just moments before the Champ shoved the pictures and note into Randy's chest. "What's wrong, man."

"Look at those. That stupid son-uva-bitch is what's wrong." John watched as Randy's eyes scanned over the picture and his jaw clench as he read the note. "We need to call the cops or somethin', Rando. She's fuckin' terrified."

"And you wouldn't be?" The two men turned to Becky, who placed her plate down on the couch and stood up, "Think about her. Her freedom has basically been stolen away from her. She's scarred for life because of what her did, and who wouldn't be if someone did that to them?"

Sniffling can be heard behind Becky, as the three look up to see Keelyn standing in the doorway leading from the hallway to the living room and kitchen area. Her arms were wrapped around her body, tears trickling down her face, showing they're the end of the crying, this time at least.

Becky's the first to rush over to the blonde and pulled her into her arms. "Shh, it's gunna be okay, sweetheart. We'll get through this, and you'll move on from all of this mess." Keelyn tried to nod, but settled for resting her head on Becky's shoulder.

She looked up to see John as he watched her, pain clearly evident in his eyes. The blonde closed her eyes, took a deep breath and removed herself from Becky's hold. Keelyn tried her best to put on a smile for her friends all while her gaze was fixed on John. She turned to see Becky and Randy watching her just as closely as John. She wiped at the lingering tears under her eyes, before she put on a brave front. "I'm gunna be okay. I can get through this. But I need you guys to stop watching me like I'm gunna break at any moment, 'cause the more you do, the more likely it is that I might."

She smirked at Randy and walked into the kitchen to grab food from the counter. Kee took a paper plate from the stack by the stove and slipped a small piece of pizza onto it. She walked back into the living room and took a seat at the bar, which connected the living room and kitchen, with the bar stools in the living room.

"How 'bout y'all stop watching me like that, and do something, **anything**. You're all being creepy."

Randy continued to watch her, only to receive a smack to the back of his head from his baby sister. John stifled a laugh before he headed into the kitchen to grab food for himself. With four pieces of pizza stacked on his plate, he walked back into the living room and took a seat next to Keelyn. She flashed him a quick smile before taking a tiny bite out of the pizza.

Becky turned to her oldest brother who had a smile plastered on his face. "What's that look for, big bro?"

"They have no idea how perfect they would be for each other. They practically belong together and neither of them notice it."

Becky rested her hand on her brother's forearm and watched as he turned his head to face her. "Don't play matchmaker ever again, and most definitely not with Kee. Drew was a horrible choice."

"I know that," he started, "now. He was perfect for her at the time."

"Until her turned into a stalker and rapist. He went berserk after they broke up."

"I have a feeling about these two though."

Becky shrugged and headed back to her spot on the loveseat to finish lunch. "If you say so, bro."

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

"Kee, I don't want to seem like I'm pushin' ya to do this, but I was wonderin' if you thought any about comin' on the road with Rando and I."

Keelyn shrugged and looked away from her food, which except for one bite, was basically untouched. "I was thinking about it a little bit, but I'm still not too sure. I won't leave Beck alone here."

"She can come with us. She practically lived on the road growin' up."

"I guess. I'll see what she thinks."

"Alright, now how 'bout you finish ya food."

"I'm fine, Johnny." John's eyebrow rose at the comment as she settled him with a sincere smile. "I swear, I'm okay. Just not really hungry. I have enough to digest with all of this bullshit goin' on."

"I was thinkin'." He smirked at the mock surprise on Keelyn's face. "Ya funny. But how weird is it for ya to be in your room every night?"

"It's insane and so surreal. I get that feelin' that he's just hiding somewhere in there. It doesn't matter." She shrugged before she finished. "It's not like I've been sleeping anyways."

"Then stay in my room tonight. I'll stay with ya if ya want. Anything so ya can get some sleep, 'cause ya need it, babe."

"I don't wanna do that to you, Johnny."

"Alright, now I ain't asking. Ya gunna stay in my room tonight so you get a good night's sleep." She rolled her eyes at John before she nodded her head slowly. "I can stay in your room in ya want."

"Nah. The bed's big enough for both of us. Plus I'd get more sleep knowin' you're there to protect me."

John nodded before the two were interrupted by Randy calling out, "Who's up for goin' out tonight?"

"Rands, I really don't think that's a good idea."

Keelyn flashed Becky a look as her eyebrow curved up. "I think it's a good plan. We can stop treating me like an invalid. We're goin' out tonight, mainly 'cause I need to leave this apartment."

"If you really want to." Randy and John watched Keelyn nod. "Then you two go get ready. It's almost 7, and it takes the two of you about an hour and a half, so you should be ready to leave here at 8:30." Becky slugged him on the arm before she started to walk over to Kee. She grabbed the blonde's hand and pulled her in the direction of Keelyn's bedroom.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**End Chapter. **

More of this same day lol. Reviews are greatly appreciated, and I promise with a few more reviews than I normally get, I'll update a lot sooner.

**-A.J. a.k.a. Heart 2 Handgun**


	5. Paranoid

**Disclaimer  
**I sadly own no one but Keelyn.. If only I owned John and Randy...

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**  
**Five : Paranoid**

"Thanks for makin' me look like a hoe."

Becky smirked in response and fixes her own outfit again. "Please. You don't look **that** bad, Kee. You look cute."

"Cute? So now prostitutes are cute?" Keelyn rolled her eyes at her best friend before she turned back to the mirror. "Can I just change? I feel wicked cheap."

"Uh, yeah.. no. See, you had jeans and a polo picked out, so no. Absolutely not."

"This shirt shows off my bruise and it most definitely will when I'm dancing, so Beck, as your best friend, almost sister, I'm begging you to let me change." She lifted the teal backless halter top matched with a black mini, to show off the large bruise on the left side of her stomach reaching across to her back. "I know someone will say somethin' about it, and you know how hard it is for Randy and John to see it, so think about a hundred strangers. I can't do it, Beck. Not yet."

"Kee, you'll be fine. And on top of that, I'll kick anyone's ass who says anything about it."

"To save all energy, I'm just gunna change." Becky pouted and took a seat on Kee's bed and watched her sift through her closet. She grabbed a gray spaghetti strap tank top that goes past her waist with black lace around the top, bottom and straps. She matches it with a pair of navy blue bootleg jeans.

After changing, she slipped on the pair of black stiletto heels Becky picked out for her. Keelyn turned to Becky for her reaction. The youngest Orton just smiled and nodded before she grabbed the blonde's hand. She pulled her out of the bedroom and down the hall to the living room where John and Randy were waiting with Sports Center on. Randy stood up, clad in black dress and a baby blue dress shirt to match his eyes, with his hair perfectly spiked. John followed suit, dressed in slightly baggy jeans and an orange button down shirt, which is opened to reveal his white wife beater, showing off his muscles perfectly, with a black Boston Red Sox cap on his head.

Keelyn walked over to John and pulled the hat off of his head, only for her to slip it on her pin straight blonde locks. John smirked down at her to get a smile out of her in return. "Can we leave now."

Keelyn glared over at Becky before nodding, and then for Randy to add, "The cab should be downstairs, so let's go." John wrapped his arm around Keelyn as they followed Randy and Becky out the door. Kee stopped to make sure the door was locked, and just as they started to walk away, she turned back to check it again.

"It's locked, Baby Girl."

"What can I say? I'm a bit paranoid." John took her hand into his as they walked away. Just as they arrived at the elevators Kee double checked her pockets. "I don't have my ID."

Randy pulled it out of his pocket and handed it to her. "I kind of figured you'd forget it." She flashed him a smile as the elevator dinged and opened.

The four got into the elevator and Keelyn watched as the doors shut. After a quick ride downstairs, they walked through the lobby to the awaiting cab. Randy, Becky and John got into the backseat, which left Keelyn to look back and forth between the empty passenger seat and the cab driver. "Kee sit on my lap." She turned to John and nodded before climbing in the backseat on his lap.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

After a ten minute ride to downtown St. Louis, the cab pulled up to a new club, Rain. Randy paid the driver before getting out on his side, followed by his sister. Keelyn stepped out on the passenger side, as well as John as the four walked up to the bouncer. Randy recognized him from high school as they shook hands. The bouncer handed John and Randy wrist tickets before checking Becky and Keelyn's IDs, and then handed them ones as well, showing the bartender they can all legally drink.

The foursome walked into the club as Keelyn pulled John straight to the bar. They take two standing places at the bar and the bartender takes their order. "Ya look great tonight."

She turned to face John, a smile dancing on her lips. "Thanks." He nodded as the bartended places their drinks down, a Coors Light for John and a Corona for Keelyn. John placed a few dollars down to cover their drinks. "And thanks." Kee raised her bottle to hip before taking a sip.

"Not a problem. Just enjoy ya-self tonight." She smiled again and turned to watched the crowd tonight. A smile crosses John's lips as he watched her. He raised his bottle to his lips and took of a sip of the beer. Her eyes lit up as one of her favorite songs blasted over the speakers. "C'mon." Keelyn turned to face John with her eyebrow raised. "Dance. I know it's what ya came here to do."

He offers her his hand as she took it and followed him, beer in hand, through the crowd to the dance floor. She takes another sip of her drink before leaning her back against John's chest. He wrapped one arm around her body as they swayed to the music. She turned to face him and places both arms around his neck, the coolness of her bottle touching the back of his neck, making him quickly shiver. "I really don't want to say thank--".

John shook his head and to shut her up, he placed his lips on hers. "You're welcome." She looked up to see him watching her, a smile clearly evident on his face, his dimples showing brightly. Her smile matched his, her eyes searched his for an answer or reason.

She smirked before leaning up closer to his ear to whisper the lyrics of the song in his ear. "Promiscuous boy, you already know that I'm all yours. What you waiting for?"

John's dimples showed through once more as a smile overtook his lips. To Keelyn's surprise, he whispered back the next verse, "Promiscuous girl, you're teasing me. You know what I want, and I got what you need."

Instead of singing the next verse back to him, as a response, she placed her lips back on his. Keelyn smiled and pulled away before pushing through the crowd to find Becky.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**End Chapter. **

So here's the end of this day, finally lol. Next chapter is the day after though, so yeah. Hope you all like it. Since I'm home today, I'm gunna start typing up the next chapter of this, and maybe half way through it, I'm gunna start on my other stories as well.. I really need to get those updated lol. So look out for at least an update for Little Moments Like That.. I finally have the actual song now, I didn't for quite some time, so now that I do, it'll work 20 times better than just the lyrics. Complicated and In Front of Your Eyes may also be updated, they will be some time this week at least.

**Thank You's: **crazy2punk, gurl42069, cena's-little-wifey

**-A.J. a.k.a. Heart 2 Handgun**


	6. Settling

**Disclaimer**

I sadly own no one but Keelyn.. If only I owned John and Randy...

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**  
**Six : Settling**

Keelyn opened her eyes and squinted against the sun to see John's sleeping form next to her in only a pair of boxers. She looked down at herself and saw she was dressed in a pair of orange short shorts and a tiny white tank top. She let out a grateful sigh before she noticed John's arm around her.

She moved his arm just in time to rush into the bathroom to throw up. She could hear John yawn from the other room and as the blonde took a seat on the cold tile and rested against the bathtub. "Kee?"

The youngest Reinhardt glanced towards the door, afraid that John would walk in and see her in her hungover glory. Also facing him after what happened the night before was at the bottom of her priority list. She flushed the toilet and with the help of the counter and edge of the tub, stood to face the mirror. She turned the water on in the sink and splashed some in her face. The make up that was left on from last night as a result of passing out before the foursome arrived home ran down her face as she looked at herself in the mirror, letting out a sigh. She tried, without make up remover, to wipe off the mascara staining her face before cursing at herself for not locking the bathroom door.

"I'd say good mornin', but it don't seem to be _that_ good this mornin'. Keelyn rolled her eyes before finishing the task at hand. "Wanna go wake the other two and go out for breakfast." She then pulled out her toothbrush and toothpaste and started to brush her teeth to get rid of the taste of throwing up.

Keelyn shook her head. "Beck won't be up for it. Or up, at least on her own will for another hour. If I'm feelin' this, she'll most definitely be feelin' the after affects of last night." A smirk crossed John's face, as he remembered a few months back, not too long after Keelyn turned 21, they were hanging out in a hotel room in Phoenix, and when Kee tried to wake a very hungover Becky up, it led to a pillow fight/bra and panties match.

After several male superstars stopped by to catch some of the action, Becky fell back asleep while Keelyn passed out in John's arms, clad in a black lace bra and daisy duke length workout shorts.

"Thanks for zonin' out on me, Johnny. If I didn't know you any better, I'd say you were thinkin' 'bout that bra and panties pillow fight." John shrugged and slowly nodded. "Horn dog."

"So I was. But it was a good time, and I was front row. And between me and you, ya kicked her ass. Sexy style."

She laughed at him before she walked towards him. Keelyn rested her head on John's his chest as he wrapped his arm around her. "You're a dork."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." John wrapped his other arm around her and placed a kiss to the top of her head. "So, since it's only nine, what are you up to?"

"Bed looks good." She took John's hand and pulled him out of the bathroom. She snuggled under the blanket with John laying next to her. He wrapped his arm around her, and snuggled close to the blonde who wrapped her arm around his bicep. "So, last night."

"Kee, we should prob'ly talk 'bout that." KJ nodded and watched John closely. "I like you. I have for quite some time, but wit' all this shit hap'nin lately, I didn't want to say nothin', but last night," he started until Keelyn cut him off.

"Made me completely about feeling broken, like I have since I got out of the hospital. So thank you for that,"

John nodded before he slowly drifted towards her to capture her lips in a sweet kiss. She moved her hand along his bare shoulder, across the back of his neck as she played with the short hairs on the back of his neck. John moved him arm to her lower back and slowly leaned over a bit. They slowly pulled away from each other, as John flashed Keelyn a cheeky smile. "We can keep this between us if ya want. Not let Rando and Beck find out."

"Beck's my best friend, and she'd figure out the change in me. And she kind of knows already."

"I shoulda figured." Keelyn nodded and kissed John back quickly. "Are ya sure ya're okay wit' this?"

"I'm scared, no doubt. With Drew still out there, you never know when he's watching."

"If it's him ya worried 'bout, then don't. I'll have his ass on a silver platter before he fucks with you, or us," John took her hand into his and gave it a quick squeeze. "ever again." Keelyn nodded at John as he sent a smirk her way.

"Ke Ke, you up yet?" She turned to the door and noticed it was wide open. After cursing herself, Becky revealed herself in the doorway. "Okay, so you seem to be a little... preoccupied at the moment. I'm gunna come back."

"Nah, Beck, you stay. I'm gunna grab a quick shower, and you two ladies get ready, cuz we're goin' out for breakfast." Becky nodded before she walked over to the bed. "Beck, is ya brother awake?" She nodded again and took a seat on the edge of the bed. John placed a kiss to Kee's forehead and slipped out of bed. He walked over to his bag and grabbed some clothes to change into. Just before walking into the bathroom, he stopped and turned back to KJ and Becky. "And no hung over bra and panties pillow fights while I'm in the shower."

"Shit, he caught onto my plan." The two women laugh as Kee turned to John.

"At least I won't start one 'til you're good and ready with a camera." She winked in his direction.

"That ain't a bad idea." Kee smirked as John walked into the guest bathroom.

"So what's up with you two?"

Keelyn smiled and turned to face Becky, "I'm not exactly sure, It seems like we're together, but with exceptions." Kee grabbed a pillow and held it to her body and sat up against the headrest. "Drew's still out there, so it's hard to carry on and start anything with the one guy I've wanted to be with for who can remember."

"I'm happy for you, Kee. Just forget about Drew, sweetheart. John won't let anything happen to you. And the same goes for that bozo of a brother of mine."

"I've been meaning to ask you." She looked from Becky, to the door, back to the baby Orton. "John wants me to go on the road with him when they leave to go back on the road at the end of the week. I said I wouldn't go unless you came with me."

"It's settled. We're gettin' tickets. If John finds it necessary, then we will." Keelyn watched Becky and rolled her eyes. "Don't give me that, Ke Ke. He just wants you safe, as much as I do, and he wants you close so he can watch over you. Just go with it, Kee."

"So you're up for it?" Becky just raised her eyebrow at Keelyn before nodding. "Alright, we'll go. But for now, let's go get ready."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**End Chapter. **

Okay, so it's been a while since I updated, and I thank everyone who's sticking with me through this story. This is one of my favorite stories to write, hence why I can never stop. Six chapters down, twenty six to go.

**Thank You's: **Vera Roberts, angel chick 1589

**-A.J. a.k.a. Heart 2 Handgun**


End file.
